


Halloween (Part 1)

by ad_dictionary



Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/pseuds/ad_dictionary
Summary: Aaron Burr wants to watch Friends Re-Runs on Halloween. His sorta-maybe-not crushes want him to go to a party.
Relationships: (for now), Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681291
Kudos: 82





	Halloween (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This has so many words but so few actual happenings.
> 
> (See the end for more notesss)

It was Halloween night, and Aaron was sitting on his bed with Netflix running and the lights off, when Alexander sent him a text, asking him what he was doing tonight.

**_AllBiMyself_ ** : Yo a-aron, what are you doing today?

**_A-aronBurrito_ ** : Not leaving my apartment. I’m assuming you’re going to make the office party a living nightmare?

**_AllBiMyself:_ ** Fuck you, and I’m not going to the party

**_A-aronBurrito:_ ** Alexander Hamilton, the Non-stop madman, not going to a party? 

**_A-aronBurrito:_ ** Is it because Jefferson is going to be there?

**_AllBiMyself:_ ** No I’m going to the Schuyler’s party

**_AllBiMyself:_ ** And so are you

**_A-aronBurrito:_ ** No I’m not.

**_AllBiMyself:_ ** Yes you are

**_A-aronBurrito:_** Why on earth would I agree to that?

**_AllBiMyself:_ ** You need to get out of the house once in a while.

**_AllBiMyself:_ ** And who said you had a choice?

**_A-aronBurrito:_ ** You can’t make me. You don’t even know where I live.

**_A-aronBurrito:_ ** So kindly let me return to my binge-watching please and thank you.

**_AllBiMyself:_ ** I’ll get your address from Washington

**_A-aronBurrito:_ ** You wouldn’t dare.

**_AllBiMyself:_** To late ** _,_** already texted him

**_A-aronBurrito:_ ** …

**_AllBiMyself:_ ** So Herc, John, Laf and I will pick you up at 6?

**_A-aronBurrito:_** I hate you.

**_AllBiMyself:_ ** See you then!

So Aaron had begrudgingly changed from his comfortable pajamas, and resigned to waiting on his bed for the gang to arrive. When they finally did, he was wondering why Alexander had even wanted him to come. They often called him a bore, and joked about him never speaking more than his personally allotted twenty times per day. Aaron acted annoyed, but he often wished they would tease him more often. He liked being acknowledged, even in self-deprecating ways. He liked it when Alex started a petty argument with him at work. He liked the way Laffayette took his name and twisted it into a name hardly recognizable as ‘Aaron’, courtesy of his heavy french accent. He started looking forward to those times, even pursued them. Aaron didn’t realize how obsessed he had become with the four of them until it was too late. Aaron Burr was hopelessly in love with the Hamilsquad. To make matters worse, they had been dating for over three years, and didn’t show any signs of splitting up anytime soon. So Aaron resigned to pushing his love for them down, acting as though he found them annoying and clingy, even though he actually thought they weren’t around enough for him.

Little did he know, the four of them felt the same way. Their “obsession” had started earlier, however. The second Alexander met Aaron at his new job, he began frantically texting his boyfriends about how attractive he was, calling him adorable and bragging about how someone was finally shorter than him. He even started calling him “Ronnie” as time went on. At first, the rest of them had been jealous, and a little angry, but the second they met this “Ronnie”, they were completely smitten as well.

So, when Alexander asked them if they could bring Aaron with them to the party, they eagerly agreed. Thankfully, so did the Schuylers. Alexander figured they let him come because they were aware of their huge crush on him, but they didn’t say anything. 

When they finally got to his apartment, Aaron had realized how easy it would be to pretend to have magically caught the flu or something, but it was too late. When they knocked, he was forced to answer.

“Hey Aa- Are you wearing that?!” Alexander's eyes opened in surprise (or disappointment, Aaron couldn’t tell). 

“Yes? What’s wrong with it?” Aaron let his eyebrows crease in confusion. He thought he looked quite dapper in his jeans and magenta button up.

“Everything…” Alexander looked him over, analyzing every part of him, his eyebrows knitted in genuine pity. 

The other three were trying to hide their laughter, but eventually they cracked. John doubled over, cackling, and Lafayette was covering his mouth with his hands, letting small wheezes out. 

“Mon Ami, It’s  _ Halloween _ .” Laf stared at him, his eyes lit up with laughter. 

“So?” At that, Hercules boomed with laughter, and John actually slapped his knee.

_ Who even does that? _

“You’re supposed to wear a costume, Aaron” Alexander, still incredibly taken aback by Aaron’s appearance, deadpanned. 

“Oh.” Aaron felt his face heat up. John snorted.

“Well you guys don’t have costumes on either!” He shot back defensively.

“There right here.” Herc held up a large bag.

“Oh..yeah..” Aaron forgot they were changing here.

“Well come in.” He opened the door for them, stepping aside to let them in. They came in single file, glancing around his apartment in mild interest.

“You have a small apartment, Aaron.” Alexander said, inspecting a small cactus he had on his console table. Aaron felt a flicker of shame rise in his chest, but ignored it.

“Well it’s just me” He said, perching on the armrest of his couch. A moment of comfortable silence overtook them as everyone peacefully examined the apartment. Aaron wanted to capture this moment, with everyone so calm and at home in the quiet. In these moments, he felt like he was a part of them somehow. Like the barriers between them had been demolished, and all the misgivings of each other had gone. 

But he had to ruin it.

Aaron coughed, gently feeling his throat afterwards. He tried to save his mistake.

“So who are you guys going as?”

They looked to him in interest.

“ Oh we’re all going as Mario Characters.” Hercules answered.

Alexander jumped in the conversation.

“Yeah! I’m being Mario, Laf is being Luigi, Herc is being Bowser, and John is going as Yoshi.”

They glanced at each other with cheeky grins.

“And we want you to be Peach.”

\-----

“No way!” Aaron was being backed into a corner. John held up the dress, giving him a hopeful look and a big grin. The other four had already gotten into their costumes, and although Laf looked stunning in green- it complimented his eyes- he wasn’t about to let them accidentally seduce him into a pink dress. His dignity was more important than his sex life. 

Theoretically speaking, of course.

Alexander hugged him from the side and started whining.

“Aaaaaronnnn” He drew out his name in the most annoying way possible. Aaron felt his face heat up as he imagined him moaning it over and over in a different setting. 

Remember what he said about his sex life? Fuck it- pun intented.

“I buy you lunch for a week if you wear it.” Finally, a good idea comes out of his mouth.

Aaron groaned and looked up to the ceiling, eyes closed.

“Fine.” They guys jumped and fist-bumped each other in triumph. Before Aaron knew it, he was being shoved into his bathroom, pink costume in hand.

The door slammed shut behind him, and he rolled his eyes, locking it. 

“Idiots”

“WE CAN HEAR YOU!” Aaron scoffed, and went to take off his shirt.

\-----

“I hate you all.” Aaron tentatively opened the door, stepping out.

Their faces lit up at the sight of Aaron. Hercules actually squealed, covering his mouth with his hands, his eyes lit up with pride. Lafayette grinned, as if he knew something he didn’t. Alexander opened his mouth to speak, his smile spreading across his face.

“Don’t you dare.” Aaron snarled, glaring daggers.

“Aaron, you’re  _ Burrtiful _ ” Alexander choked it out, trying not to laugh.

“I’m actually going to kill you.” 

“Let’s go gang!” Hercules interrupted, heading towards the door. Aaron made a move to follow him, but swayed unsteadily on his feet. He nearly fell, but grabbed onto John's shoulder, holding it to steady himself. John looked at him uncertainly.

“Are you okay?” John tilted his head in concern. 

“Heels” Aaron muttered, and made another failed attempt to the door, but this time John caught him. 

“Here, let me help.” John moved his own hand to Aarons elbow, and got a grip on his waist.

“Wow so forward John” Aaron smirked. The other three were already in the hall, so nobody was around to see John turn a bright shade of red, sputtering in embarrassment. He contracted his hand from Aaron’s waist, spewing out apologies. Aaron laughed.

“It’s alright, I’m just messing with you.” Aaron gave him a smile. John could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. His smile was so genuine, so real, that John wanted to freeze this moment forever. Just so he could memorize every inch, no, every millimeter, of his face. 

_ Snap out of it John _

John gently put his hand back around his waist. As they were maneuvering into a more comfortable position, a voice came from the hall.

“Are you guys coming or not?” Alexander yelled into the apartment. 

“As patient as ever, Alexander” Aaron grumbled.

John chuckled, and they made their way to the door. When they left the apartment, latched onto each other, Herc snorted.

“I forgot we gave you heels.”

“Fuck you.” Aaron retorted, locking his door, hand clasped on John’s forearm.

“Ew no” 

Aaron scoffed, and they walked down towards the elevator. Aaron kept tripping over himself, but John held him up, no matter how far Aaron dug his finger-nails into his skin. By the time they had reached the elevator, and Lafayette pressed the Ground Floor button, Aaron was sure he ripped the cheap green jumpsuit John was wearing. Speaking of John, he also had a small red shell on his back, accompanied by a tail attached directly to his butt. 

Taking time to note the brief glances they were all giving him, he examined the other’s costumes. Alexander and Lafayette were wearing the usual Mario Brothers outfit, bright blue overalls, white gloves, and shirts and hats of their respective colors. Hercules was completely decked out in his Bowser costume. Spiked cuffs started and ended his arms, which were covered by a mustard colored shirt. Aaron had to stop himself from looking in between. He focused on the giant green shell on his back instead, which was surprisingly detailed for a costume he probably got at the corner store on Saint Moore. The spikes looked hard, and the shell itself was well colored. Aaron wondered where he got it. He didn’t have time to ask though, because they had reached the ground floor.

Aaron was suddenly aware of how weird it would be to walk into the lounge of his apartment building in a bright pink Princess Peach costume. He suddenly wished he hadn’t traded his dignity for a free lunch. Thankfully, when the elevator door slid open, the only person he could see was the receptionist, Janis, who Aaron was on friendly terms with. 

As they stepped out of the elevator, Janis locked on them immediately. Her reaction made Aaron want to roll his eyes and groan. Her mouth made an “o”, the corners tipped upward in a grin.

“Wow Aaron-” Aarons cold glare cut her off, but she still continued to laugh quietly. The odd 5 made it about halfway across the lounge before Aaron tripped again.

“Oh fuck it” He said, ripping his shoes off. Unfortunately for Aaron, John let go of him, and they finally reached the door. Hercules held open the door for all of them, and then before Aaron knew it, he was squished between Laf and Alexander in their cramped PT cruiser. John, the designated driver, turned the radio as high as it could go, and they were off, speeding down the street. 

Aaron regretted everything that led him up to this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two, I just wanted to get this out there before it takes way to long. Expect more shitty cameos in the future.


End file.
